Chaos and Mayhem in Hidden Leaf High!
by Born in the Flames
Summary: Hidden Leaf High was once an all girls school, but just recently they have changed it to co-ed. In the first year of the new school only one male enrolls, Naruto Uzumaki! Will he be lost in the sea of girls or manage to find true love? Rated T for: Suggestive Themes and Mild Language. Pairings: Naruto x Harem. AU


**Rated T for: Suggestive themes and mild language **

**Pairings: Naruto x Sakura, Naruto x Ino and Naruto x Hinata, basically he has some romantic connection to almost every girl in the series, but the three at the beginning are the main ones. **

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

"I'll definitely ace every class!" Naruto announced as he stood outside a pair of large gates, "Get ready Hidden Leaf High, Naruto Uzumaki is here! Believe it!" With that he charged in as the gates opened to reveal a great lawn with a multitude of trees and a pathway leading to a very prestigious looking school. A lot of girls were around chatting and laughing with their friends, but as the blonde haired guy made his way across the path the girls became quiet and followed his every movement with their eyes. The confidence Naruto had before melted at the intense stares, as a result he blushed and gulped, never in his life had he ever got this amount of attention before. After a few minutes he finally noticed that he had no idea where he was going. He looked around in bewilderment at the large campus. "Hey, you're that new student aren't you?" a voice asked. Naruto looked around and what he saw mad him blush … a girl with short, pink hair with emerald eyes and a cute face.

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said ecstatically.

"Oh, excited one aren't you," Sakura noted, "Anyways I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Naruto agreed, but his eyes strayed from the cute girl and started scanning the environment once again.

"Hm, are you lost?" Sakura asked.

"Uh yeah, a little," Naruto admitted, "Can you point me the way to the dorms?"

"Sure! I'll come with you if you …" Sakura was interrupted by someone calling her name and the two looked to see a small group of girls a few metres away. One of them had a blonde ponytail and was waving at Sakura. Naruto couldn't help, but notice that the blonde's body was much more developed than that of the pink haired girl before him. "Oh, my friends are calling me. Just turn left when you get to the main school building," Sakura instructed as she started running toward her friends.

"Thanks," Naruto said as the Sakura disappeared from view.

Naruto had followed Sakura's instructions and now stood before a long building. With a brave smile he walked up the steps and made his way through the door. He was greeted by a woman with shoulder-length black hair who said, "Hello there, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Shizune, welcome to Hidden Leaf High."

"Thanks, so where am I gonna sleep?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be sleeping on the third floor last door to the right," Shizune explained.

"Uh, but isn't this the girls' dorm?"

"Yeah, unfortunately the construction of the boy's dorm was delayed and still isn't finished, but don't worry you're the only one living on that floor and we have instructed the girls that they can't go up there."

"Wait … did you say I'm the only one? Aren't there any other guys?"

"I'm afraid there isn't, you're the only male who enrolled this year."

"What?!"

Naruto entered his room feeling hopeless. A whole year with only girls and no other guys, he was definitely going to go insane. He could see it now, his perverted mind taking over, seeing things he shouldn't see, doing things he shouldn't do and his reputation being permanently ruined. He sighed and plopped onto the single bed. Suddenly a bell rung signalling it was time for dinner and so with a swift move he got out of bed and made his way toward the cafeteria. Once there he found out Shizune was right and all hope that there was at least one male on campus vanished. He faced a sea of girls and once again when he entered all eyes turned to him. Very awkwardly he got his food, while hearing muttering and whispering from those he passed, and sat at an empty table near the edge of the large room. Feeling a bit lonely he quietly began his meal, but after a few bites a familiar voice said, "Mind if I sit here?" Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing over him with her own tray. Naruto's cheeks started getting redder, for some reason this girl just seemed to make his heart go faster. "Not at all," Naruto replied. Sakura then sat and scooted her chair closer to his.

"I'm sorry if they're making you feel uncomfortable," Sakura apologized, "It's just that most of them have been to an all-girls school most of their life and don't know what it's like to be with a guy."

"No, it's fine! I totally understand," Naruto quickly said.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad they're not making you feel bad."

"Of course not, I mean I get stared at by girls all the time, they just can't get enough of me!" The words came out before Naruto fully knew what he was saying.

"I-I see," Sakura muttered with an uncomfortable look.

"Wait no! I didn't mean …" But before he could fully explain himself she quickly stood up.

"Oh, I'm so full!" Sakura announced with a fake laugh, "I'll see you later Naruto." Sakura rushed away and Naruto hit his head on the table.

"_Great, the only girl who tries to befriend me and now she thinks I'm a playboy," _Naruto thought, _"This year isn't going well." _

The curfew bell had already rung and Naruto lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He sighed, he didn't really belong here! It didn't even deserve the name, co-ed; it really should be an 'all-girls plus one boy school'! _"Oh well, I'm here now and I might as well make the most of it," _Naruto thought, _"Who knows I'm might finally get a girlfriend." _Those thoughts than led to Sakura and he drifted off to sleep thinking of the beautiful pink haired girl.

Suddenly Sakura burst in his room. "Ah! Sak …" but before Naruto could finish she quickly moved to his bed and placed a hand on his chest as she gently pushed him so he was now lying on his back. Then with a swift move she also placed herself on the bed, in a position that she was straddling Naruto. He went to say something, but she placed a finger on his lips. After she was sure he would make no other sound she began unbuttoning her shirt. Naruto's heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to rip itself out of his chest. When all the buttons were undone she began taking it off …

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed and sat straight up as he began panting, "A dream, just a dream." He lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but as much as he tossed and turned he just couldn't! He kept thinking back to his dream and it seemed the image of Sakura taking off her clothes was just imprinted into his mind! _"My perverted mind is taking over!" _Naruto thought, _"This isn't good, maybe if I splash some water on my face I'll return to normal." _So with that he quietly exited his room and made his way to the first floor, where the bathrooms were located. He was too lost in his thoughts that when he turned a corner he bumped into someone! He was about to apologize, but the sight before him left him speechless, even pushed out the vision of Sakura out of his mind. It was the blonde girl from earlier, but this time she just had short shorts on and a tank top that showed a bit of cleavage. He found himself thinking, _"She's so … beautiful."_

**A/N: So there's chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and don't forget to tune in next time.**


End file.
